1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to steam flooding enhanced oil recovery techniques. Techniques are provided for determining the actual distribution of steam throughout an area of a subsurface oil bearing formation to a plurality of producing wells, as a basis for making subsequent modifications in the production capability of the producing wells to thereby modify the distribution of the injected steam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that most oil bearing formations will product only a relatively small portion of the total oil in place through conventional production techniques. As a result a number of processes have been developed which are referred to as enhanced oil recovery techniques, for producing some of the oil which is left behind after primary and secondary production techniques.
One such technique is steam flooding. Steam is injected into a formation to heat and mobilize the oil in the formation and drive that oil toward producing wells. Such techniques are particularly useful in fields where the oil deposits are relatively heavy and viscous.